


i'll find you hyung

by orphan_account



Category: Stray Kids
Genre: M/M, but :D im getting more ideas, idk if ill continue this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 20:36:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17629241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: after chan disappeared and hearing unsatisfying answers from the police, hyunjin decides to look for him himself.





	i'll find you hyung

every day felt like hell. ever since chan disappeared it seemed like hyunjin just couldn't get a grip on himself. he had stopped eating and rarely got out of bed. no one knows why chan disappeared that night. everything seemed fine that day. what happened?

 

"hyunjin, its been a month and the police tried their best. there's nothing you could do" his mom sat at the edge of his bed but he hadn't moved a muscle. "i know its hard but...you'll get through it." she stood up, turned the lights off and left. yes, maybe he would get through it, he knew he could. but he didnt want to. he just wanted to be with chan. 

after five minutes he stood up and grabbed the backpack from his closet. it was packed with clothes and necessities. he grabbed his jacket and opened the window. before leaving, he left a note on his bed.

 

"i need time. im gonna go and try to find chan. dont call the police, ill be fine. i love you mom. love, hyunjin."

 

he grabbed the ladder from the side of his house and climed down. as he walked to bus 4419, he looked up at the starry sky. "im doing this for you hyung, ill find you"


End file.
